


Wands and Wizards

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter works at old Ollivanders Wand shop. The thing is so does Draco Malfoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wands and Wizards

bout it is Harry, pouring himself a glass of Ogden’s.  
“Why did you do it?” He wills himself to say eventually.  
Harry didn’t seem surprised by his presence and yet he still wouldn’t turn around.  
“I said, why did you do it?” Draco felt his own voice break and opted for silence instead of further embarrassment.   
“Does it matter?” Harry sneered, gulping down his Firewhiskey. “I kissed you, I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. We’ll drop it okay? I’ll head in later and sit with Ollivander. I promise.”  
“It matters to me Potter!” Draco pushed. “Why did you kiss me?”  
Harry ducked his head down and braced himself using the bar as an anchor. “I couldn’t help it alright. I’m usually much better at controlling myself. It won’t happen again alright?”  
Draco couldn’t believe his ears. He wouldn’t find anything to say. Potter made it seem very convincingly that he felt- that he…  
“Look, I don’t want it to affect our work okay. If you feel uncomfortable, I’ll. I don’t know, I might be able to find somewhere else to finish my apprenticeship okay? Its- fuck!” Harry inhaled yet another few fingers of whiskey.  
Draco managed a few steps and then, “Fuck this! And fuck you!”  
That broke Harry out of his self pity party. “What?”  
“I said fuck you! Fuck Potter, I didn’t even know you liked men! Let alone, could like me!” Draco pulled at the sides of his hair. “Fuck! All those stupid dates, Pansy said I needed to get over you. Said I should move on with someone else. I just kept comparing them to you and FUCK!”  
Harry faced him fully now, “What?” His voice almost threatening.  
“I didn’t mean to. I was late, and that guy, forget his name-”  
“Marcus, his name was Marcus.” Harry said.  
Draco almost stopped, “Right. He comes to the shop to pick me up, I got caught up reshelving. I didn’t notice the time. He comes in and I’m excited and nervous and then suddenly he isn’t worth it anymore. Because he doesn’t compare to you. No one does.”  
He eyed Harry cautiously, he hadn’t read anything wrong had he? What if it wasn’t Potter had meant at all? It could have just been a lonely kind of kiss, one made out of the desperation born from such a sad situation.   
Harry pounced on him, leading with his hips and holding onto each side of Draco’s face, pushing them together as their lips met. Draco let himself be kissed for a moment, reveling in the warm of Harry’s soft lips, the passion behind the desperate rise and fall of Harry’s chest. He felt Harry’s face contort in anguish and lept into action, kissing back with equal force, pulling at Harry, clawing at his sides, his hips, his arse anything to encourage him. Letting Harry slip his tongue into his mouth.  
Harry gave the smallest chuckled before falling back into the kiss, running his big strong hands up Draco’s back his excitement pushing them against the doorway he’d just come through.  
“Fuck.” Draco grunted as his back hit the frame, eliciting a groan from Harry who started making his way down his jaw and up to the lobe of his ear. “Fuuccck!” Draco groaned.  
Harry chuckled.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve imagined all the different ways I’ve wanted to kiss you over the years!” Harry returned to kiss Draco’s mouth.  
“Years?” Draco mumbled through the assault, nipping and sucking on Harry’s lips in return.   
Harry nodded, thrusting his hips, slow and hard into Draco’s ever ready erection. “Years.”  
Draco whined at both the action and the implication.  
Harry rolled his hips into his again, keeping his forehead plastered to Draco’s watching for each reaction, each gasp. He watched as the third roll of his hips made Draco’s eyes roll back and his mouth hang open and watched with hunger as Draco panted, pushing back with his own little hip thrusts.  
“Oh fuck!” Draco gasped as Harry went back to suckling his neck.   
Then suddenly Harry stilled, and Draco through the haze of lust couldn’t figure out why. If this was some sort of game to drive Draco completely mental it was working.   
“Potter. Harry, come here.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and drew him in again, “Speak Merlin, Harry.”   
Harry looked at him with scrutiny, making him nervous.  
“Harry?” Draco was worried.  
Harry shook his head and went into kiss him again but Draco pushed him back with the flat of his palm.   
“You have that look on your face Potter. The kind where you let me steal the last of the chocolate biscuits and are stuck with all the plain ones. Don’t think I didn’t notice. I just-” Draco tried to joke but Harry’s focus was hard and all humour left with him.  
“I’m sorry I just, I’m wondering how many of those men touched you, how much they touched you.” Harry swallowed as he fingered the hollow of Draco’s collarbone. “I know it's shit of me, so jealous, it’s pathetic.”  
Draco rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, “Years Potter really? Years and you did nothing about it? And you’re stewing over what? How many men you think I’ve slept with? Merlin, the ‘slut’ thing from the other day. Right. Shit.”   
Draco pushed from the doorframe and went to find the nearest, what Floo? He was going to Floo out? He was so close to what he’d always, always wanted, and he was going to leave?  
Harry caught his wrist and tugged him back.  
“I asked you out you prat! Or at least…”Harry offered an earnest smile. “I thought I did until just now.”  
“Potter. What the fuck are you talking about? I’m pretty sure I’d remember Harry fucking Potter asking me out.” Draco tried his trademark sneer, his heart not really in it.  
“About six months on the job, we closed up together. I asked you out for drinks and you acted really shady about saying no. I thought. At first I thought you were upset I liked men but a few months later you bring in Marcus. Fuck, I thought Marcus was you rubbing it in. I-”  
“FUCK!” Draco threw his hands into the air. Ruffling his own hair out frustration. “I thought- I thought you were being nice. I thought you were being friendly, I didn’t know you- No. I didn’t think you could feel that way about me.” Draco explained.  
Harry pulled him in again, this time by the waist, resting his forehead against Draco’s giving him a wicked smile before giving him another kiss, this one softer but full of need. Desire and lust poured out of his pores and covered Draco in it, he felt Harry’s heat, felt his cock hard again in his pants.   
“Harry,” Draco broke the kiss urgently. “About the other men.”  
“It doesn’t matter Draco, I love you, I don’t care about the others.”  
Draco blinked, he waited, but Harry didn’t take it back.   
Draco pounced on Harry, forcing himself into Harry’s arms, kissing him with open eager mouth, running his tongue along his swollen bottom lip, clutching him, running his hands eager over Harry like a canvas, kneading his flesh, exploring him.   
“There were no others, just maybe a few mutual misplaced handjobs but that’s it. I told you Harry,they wouldn’t pass the grade. Most never made it to a second date, the rest not even after-” Draco explained with the broadest smile plastered to his face.  
“Draco, shut up and kiss me.” Harry was laughing, squeezing his hold on Draco’s hips.  
“Hey, how about instead you give me the grand tour?” Draco smirked at Harry’s momentary confusion. “Starting with your bedroom?”

-+-  
Harry apparated them to his bedroom out of excitement.  
Shit. This was real, this wasn’t a wank fantasy, Draco was here and he wanted him.   
“Harry, you’re shaking.” Draco whispered, so tenderly that he almost didn’t recognize his ex high school nemesis.  
“I’m just overwhelmed, must be the alcohol finally catching up with me.” He lied, and by the glint in his eye Draco knew it but let him have it.  
“Harry,” Draco leaned in close, nuzzling against his neck, whispering in his ear. “I want you. I need you inside me Harry, you have no idea!”  
Harry’s knees almost buckled. “Oh god!”  
Draco smothered his chuckles into the crook of his neck, placing delicate kisses there. “Off.” Draco ordered, tugging at the hem of his shirt.  
Within seconds neither of them were wearing shirts, and as Draco pulled himself up onto the bed removing the rest of his clothes, Harry followed divesting himself of his own pants and trousers.  
Harry climbed up to Draco, kissing his knee, his hip, the inside of his wrist and his throat as he made his way to him. “I won’t do anything by half Draco, I’m yours, I can’t be one of those guys who don’t make it past the first date. I meant what I said before. I can find somewhere else to train, it’d be hard but I’d do it.”  
Draco reached up and caught his lips in a kiss, “Potter shut up and kiss me?”  
Harry smiled down at him, leaning down over him using his arms as support. He kissed Draco slow, shutting his eyes soundly, listening to Draco’s breathing, focusing on his own heartbeat. He caressed Draco’s neck, ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I swear if you ask me if I’m sure about this at any point I am hexing you through to next week,” Draco laughed out of breath.  
“I won’t I swear,” Harry laughed, kissing the corner of Draco’s mouth, his jaw, his neck. Harry’s own stubble scraped across Draco’s skin and sent a ripple of goosebumps run across his flesh,  
Harry rolled his hips, meeting Draco’s cock with his own. Feeling him bare against him. Finally! Part of his brain supplied. He repeated the motion and watched Draco as his eyes rolled back into his head again.   
Draco gripped onto the sheets as Harry continued his ministrations, that wasn’t good enough for Harry, who took both arms and held them above Draco’s head, intertwining their hands together.  
“Aqua Lubricates.” Draco whispered to himself, “Extendes..” He moaned his body arching up with a shout.  
“What is it, what’s wrong?” Harry began.  
“Preparation spell I read about,” Draco chuckled.  
The idea thrilled Harry’s skin alight with desire. He ran his hands up and down Draco’s body, resting just below his balls, dipping below to find that indeed Draco was open and fully prepared. “How long have you been practising that one?” Harry chuckled throatily, his cock bobbing in eager anticipation.  
“You’ll be surprised what you can get away with, with a spellbook and the right dildo.”   
“Oh fuck!” Harry cried, he couldn’t wait any longer. He lined himself up and gripped onto Draco’s hips, leaning in to kiss him as he breached his hole with the head of his swollen cock.  
Draco winced a fraction and Harry stilled, kissing the tip of his nose, the point of his cheekbone, finding his mouth and showing him exactly how much he wanted him.   
Harry held onto to Draco as he pushed his way inside and felt a terrifying feeling churn in his chest, feeling so close to Draco, feeling so connected. He pulled out a little and pushed back in, “Okay?”  
Draco nodded a bit too enthusiastically but Harry let it pass. Pulling out all the way experimentally and driving in again.  
“Oh!” Draco gasped and Harry was completely lost. Between the tightness and the friction and the delicious noises that started falling out of Draco’s mouth he was lost, giving in to his baser need to quicken his pace and pound into Draco mercilessly hard.  
It wasn’t very long until Draco’s head was butting against the headboard in rhythm to Harry’s movements. He tried to adjust them, pull them both back down but slipped out.  
“Harry, Harry I need you!” Draco pushed him back and rolled them around. Draco stroked Harry a little before sinking himself back onto Harry’s cock. “I need you. I fuck- Oh! I need you Harry, I need AHH!”   
Draco spasmed a little and Harry knew exactly what to do, using his heels balance himself and drive his pelvis up and into Draco, impaling him further. Draco bounced a little at the force before grinding himself down onto Harry moaning louder than any of his fantasies had ever allowed. “Fuck Harry yes!” Draco cried and Harry thrust up again to meet Draco’s push down. It was hotter and the feel more delicious than before. “Yes! Oh yes!”  
He fucked him faster and harder than before, feeling the strain in his leg muscles but ignoring it over the pleasure rising in his belly and threatening the tightness of his ballsack.  
“Fuck Draco, Draco- fuck, fuck, fuck.” He whispered, much anything else lost in moans and gasping sighs.  
Then Draco exploded with a shout, still bouncing on Harry’s cock he ejaculated, spraying his come all over the sheets and down Harry’s chest. The sight alone would have done it but the clamping sensation of Draco’s ecstasy on his cock sent him straight over the edge until he was shooting ropes of come up inside of Draco. Harry gripped onto Draco’s hips, wishing to fill him, keep him there as the last of it milked from his body.  
Draco fell into the bed beside Harry with a wince as Harry slipped from him.  
They lay in the crumpled, stained sheets covered with sweat, breathing painfully but smiling together fully sated.   
“Draco,” Harry gasped. “Want to get a drink with me some time?”  
Draco laughed with drowsy eyes, swatting at Harry’s chest. “Yes! You prat.”

-+-  
They walked into work together the next morning a little sore and very tired. They found the store already open and Ollivander shuffling around the shop.  
They turned to each other in confusion before making their way behind the counter to inspect the situation further.  
“Ah Harry m’boy! I sorted out the issue with the stubborn oak!” Ollivander cheered.  
“Oh?” Was all Harry could say.  
“Yes, it seems it was a misunderstanding, the oak wasn’t set on unicorn hair at all, mermaid hair in the end.” Ollivander smiled, “I see our other misunderstandings have worked themselves out.”   
They were caught, smirking Draco took Harry’s hand and squeezed it.   
“I’ve got stock to straighten up,” Draco whispered giving Harry’s cheek a quick peck.  
Harry tapped Draco’s arse with a smirk as he followed Ollivander down into the workshop and all was well again.


End file.
